Industrial shredding equipment typically is used to break large objects into smaller pieces that can be more readily processed, for example as in the recycling industry. Commercially available shredders range in size from those that shred materials like rubber (e.g., car tires), wood, and paper to larger shredding systems that are capable of shredding scrap metal, automobiles, automobile body parts, and the like.
The core of most industrial shredding systems is the shredding chamber, where multiple shredder hammers are spun on a rotary shredding head, and repeatedly impact the material to be shredded against an anvil or other hardened surface. Shredder hammers are therefore routinely exposed to extremely harsh conditions of use, and so typically are constructed from hardened steel materials, such as low alloy steel or high manganese alloy content steel (such as Hadfield Manganese Steel).
Shredder hammers may each weigh several hundred pounds (e.g., 150 to 1200 lbs.). During typical shredder operations these heavy hammers impact the material to be shredded at relatively high rates of speed. Even when employing hardened materials, the typical lifespan of a shredder hammer may only be a few days to a few weeks. In particular, as the shredder hammer blade or impact area undergoes repeated collisions with the material to be processed, the material of the shredder hammer tends to wear away.
It should be appreciated that the greater throughput that the shredding equipment can process, the more efficiently and profitably the equipment can operate. Accordingly, there is room in the art for improvements in the structure and construction of shredder hammers and the machinery and systems utilizing such hammers.
Examples of shredder hammers and industrial shredding equipment are disclosed in U.S. Patent Nos. U.S. Pat. No. RE14,865, U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,829, U.S. Pat. No. 1,301,316, U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,597, U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,865, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,067, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,202, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,125, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,679, U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,312 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,761. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.